The use of fragrance releasing pull apart sheets is known as well as the use of fragrance releasing inserts in magazines for providing fragrance samples. U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,517 discloses fragrance releasing pull-apart sheets coated with a binder on opposing surfaces where fragrance containing microcapsules are placed, and where the opposing surfaces are bound by the binder and/or additional adhesive applied with the microcapsules. U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,755 discloses a fragrance releasing pull-out sampler wherein encapsulated fragrances are provided as samples by binding a removable strip between two cover sheets. The strip is adhesively secured on at least one face to the inside of the cover sheets by an adhesive bearing microencapsulated liquid. The sampler disclosed therein is typically attached into a magazine by well known binding methods. The reader of a magazine interested in sampling the fragrance pulls the strip from the cover sheets. The separation of the microcapsule containing adhesive causes the microcapsules to break and release fragrance. Because the adhesive is used to bind the sampling strip to the cover sheet, some of the microcapsules remain with the cover sheet inside the magazine and, thus, contaminate the magazine with fragrance from the ruptured microcapsules. If many of these samplers are included in a magazine, the entire magazine tends to have a strong composite odor of many scents rather than having the ability to provide the reader with many distinct samples of individual scents. Furthermore, some readers are allergenically sensitive to such scents and have allergic reactions to such fragrances when exposed to the remaining insert coversheets of a magazine wherein the fragrance sampler inserts have been sampled. The Postal Service requires that the distribution of fragrance samplers be in enclosures which are sufficiently sealed so as to protect consumers from inadvertent inhalation. See Federal Register Vol. 56 No. 89 .sctn. .sctn. 124.395 and 124.396. In response, distributors have enclosed such samplers in a cellophane envelope to avoid liability for inadvertent inhalation. However, such envelopes add expense to the distribution process for fragrance samples. The present invention provides a fragrance releasing insert for sampling fragrances which prevents the inadvertent inhalation of fragrance residue left on a sampled insert without the use of cellophane envelopes.